Pups Save the Parade
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 27, 2014 September 16, 2014 November 12, 2014 December 15, 2014 January 26, 2015 September 21, 2016 February 2, 2020 | overall = 54 | writer = Amy Keating Rogers | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save Jake" | next = "Pups Save the Diving Bell"}} "Pups Save the Parade" is the second segment of the 3rd episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Katie's bathtub float floats away when Alex puts too many balloons on it during Adventure Bay Day. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Precious' owner *Precious' owner's mother *Precious' owner's father *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway The episode starts with all of the PAW Patrol getting ready for the big Adventure Bay Day celebration and parade. Marshall is using his fire hose as a confetti cannon, Zuma has disguised his hovercraft as a pirate ship, Rocky has turned his truck into a portable, automated recycling plant, and Skye is currently being assisted by Ryder with modifying her helicopter to do a little skywriting, as they had to dismantle it to add in the smoke canisters for the skywriting. Unfortunately, Rubble is having trouble inflating balloons to use as makeshift rocks in his float. Meanwhile, over on Main Street, Mayor Goodway, her niece and nephew, Mr. Porter, and several residents are also getting ready for the parade as they've already inflated giant balloon versions of each of the pups for the parade as well. Soon, Katie arrives with Cali and her float for the parade. Chickaletta hops aboard, only to get hissed at by Cali to scare her, but when Chickaletta reappears with a bathing cap as well, Cali unhappily allows her on the float as well. Katie and Alex come over to add a few more balloons to the float, but Alex adds too many, and the added helium causes the float to literally float away. As the Mayor and Katie give chase, fearing for their pets, the float soon gets snagged on the straw of the lemonade shop's giant lemonade cup. After Alex suggests they call the PAW Patrol, the Mayor then thinks of the same idea, leaving Alex to roll his eyes and Katie to laugh. At the Lookout, Ryder is still working on the repairs to Skye's helicopter when he gets the call for help from the Mayor and Katie. As he assures them the pups are on their way, he summons the pups. Marshall is busy inflating one last balloon, but Ryder's summon causes him to get the end of the balloon caught in the zipper of his vest, causing the helium to be transferred from the balloon into his vest, leaving him to bounce and float into the elevator. As he pleads to the other pups as to how to get down, Skye points out to just unzip his vest. He does, but then flies around the elevator as he deflates, bumping into the pups, and then joking about how he feels so deflated now. Once topside, Ryder relays the orders: While Rocky remains at the Lookout to finish rebuilding Skye's helicopter in Ryder's place, and Rubble and Zuma work on their floats, Ryder will take Chase and Marshall to save the float, Cali, and Chickaletta. The team deploys, and soon are on scene of the accident. Chase secures a landing zone for the float, while Marshall tries to climb up to help get Cali and Chickaletta down. The plan fails as Marshall falls into the float and dislodges it, leaving him to attempt to steer it as it floats away again. After managing to navigate it around the giant balloons of the pups, Marshall steers it towards the City Hall. The float soon gets jammed in the bell tower of the City Hall, and as everyone arrives, Chickaletta falls out of the float, despite attempts by her to climb back on. Chase quickly deploys his net so Chickaletta bounces off the net and safely back into the Mayor's arms, but Marshall and Cali are soon hanging on for dear life as they are about to fall out themselves. Ryder quickly calls the Lookout for Skye, and it just so happens that Rocky has finished repairs to the helicopter, allowing Skye to take off to head for the parade. Once getting Ryder's call for assistance, Skye is soon on scene, and lowers a handle for Marshall to grip in his teeth, allowing Skye to lower him and Cali safely down to the landing zone Chase has set up for them. With Marshall, Cali, and Chickaletta safe, all that is left to do is get the float down. Ryder has Chase use the tennis ball cannon mode of his net launcher to pop some of the balloons. As Chase punctures some of the balloons, the loss of the helium allows the weight of the float to become heavier, and it soon lowers safely back to the ground, after Chase exhausts himself trying to keep everyone out of the way of being hurt. With the float retrieved, and Cali and Chickaletta safe, the parade can officially begin. A little while later, Ryder is leading the parade with the giant inflated Skye balloon attached to his ATV, while each of the pups, save Skye, have their matching inflated balloon attached to their vehicle as well. On Ryder's cue, Skye performs her skywriting for the celebration, and it is revealed that she wrote the PAW Patrol badge in the sky overhead. The residents all cheer, the pups tell Skye she did a great job, and the episode irises out on the sky-drawn PAW Patrol badge. *Race to the lemonade stand and use his ladder to bring Chickaletta and Cali down. *Use his megaphone and safety cones to clear up traffic and provide a landing zone for the float and when Skye lowers Marshall and Cali down to safety. Also use his tennis ball cannon to get the float down. *Get Marshall and Cali down from the bathtub float. *Help Skye get her helicopter fixed up for rescuing Marshall and Cali and to do her skywriting performance for the parade. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Brave heroes.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Brave Heroes, Big Rescues'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Brave Heroes, Big Rescues DVD Canada.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Brave Heroes, Big Rescues'' (Universal Studios) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Tous à l'eau ! DVD.jpg|link=Tous à l'eau !|''Tous à l'eau !'' PAW Patrol Den mystiska spöket & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Mysterious Ghost|''Den mystiska spöket'' PAW Patrol Brave Heroes, Big Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Tapfere Helden, große Taten'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Pieski ratują kosmitę DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują kosmitę|''Pieski ratują kosmitę'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Parade's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Katie calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S2) Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Cali needs rescuing Category:Marshall needs rescuing Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:2014 Episodes